In recent years, terrorists have carried out violent terrorism activities in public places in various manners. A variety of dangerous liquids, such as dangerous chemicals, have been used in these terrorism activities. Safety inspection of liquids carried by people is specifically required in addition to general inspection of luggage or packages. The flow of people in public places is in huge quantity at high speed, and thus it requires a rapid and efficient method and apparatus for safety inspection.